Drowning
by krysCMM
Summary: T/R....YEA! Tristan and Rory romance drama..fluff i know...PG-13 for now...but might change later...prolly will R/R...and READ
1. Sorry

DROWNING  
  
AN.enjoy  
  
Disclaimer.not mine  
  
  
  
Tristan Ran his hands threw his wet dripping hair. He thought about the day that he had and he cringed at the thought. It was the worst day of his life so far, and he just couldn't wait til it would end.  
  
(*Flashback to Chilton, earlier that Day*)  
  
"Tristan, please! I just really, really wish and want you to leave me alone. I'm serious. I don't want to be near you!" She yelled at him and turned around and left him standing alone in the halls of Chilton. No one around except for him and a few janitors here and there. Tristan's eyes had tears at its surface that were one by one escaping and streaming slowly down his cheeks. He just stood there and watched her leave and go out of sight. How could he have let her escape like that? She was the one and only girl he loved. He just wished that he knew how to act around her. Whenever he started being sweet, caring, letting the real Tristan out, he'd cover it up with sarcasm, and banter. Tristan sat down on the stairs and just stared at the floor. How would he ever look at her again without crying at the hatred she had minutes before displayed at him. Rory really disliked him.  
  
He sat there until the janitors told him that he had to leave. He slowly got up and walked to his car. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go to the emptiness that hit him when he entered the DuGrey mansion. The emptiness didn't only come from his parents not being home. It was empty always. Parents or no parents. And he hated it. He just wished that he could come from a loving family. One that would give him a hug or show love once in a while. Just once and Tristan would be happy. He wished he could be Rory. She had a loving mother that would die for her and he just wished someone loved him as much as Lorelei did. But he didn't. Not many of the Chilton students did. And that was bad. Really bad.  
  
Tristan got out of the pool and dried off. Even though it was only 7:00, he took a shower and went to sleep.  
  
(*Rory's house*)  
  
How could I have done that to him. The only person I love. I never really loved Dean.... Tristan is the one for me, and I know he likes me. But I can't get myself up to telling him how I feel. Why do I have to be so damn stubborn? Why can't I just tell him that I love him and want to be with him. No. I can't I have to be stubborn. Rory laid there in her bed and cried. Lorelei was out with Max and probably wouldn't be home before Rory fell asleep. Rory put her new Backstreet Boys CD in and played the song "Drowning." She just listened to the words:  
  
"Everytime I breath I take you in......." She started crying as she listened further.  
  
"You know you have to power to make me weak inside,  
  
Girl you leave me breathless,  
  
But it's okay cuz,  
  
You are my survival,  
  
now hear my say, I can't imagine, life without your love, and even forever ,dont seen like long enough,  
  
Because everytime I breath I take you in..."  
  
Rory laid and cried. The song showed everything she was feeling.  
  
Lorelei walked into the house and put her purse down. She was going to go tell Rory to turn the music alittle bit lower because she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. But when she got to her doorway, she seen her curled up crying to the backstreet boys song. Lorelei knew that Rory was upset about Tristan. She liked him, but couldnt bring herself to tell him. Instead of saying anything, she just tip toed to her room. She knew that Rory had to be alone.  
  
(*The next day on the bus going to Chilton*)  
  
Rory sat with her forehead against the window of the bus. She stared out at the scenary that passed. She must have re-played the song over and over again. It was on REPEAT, and she even fell asleep to it. Her mother must have shut it off, becasue when she woke, it was off. Rory was thinking about telling Tristan everything that she was feeling, but she couldn't find a way to do it.  
  
Rory walked into Chilton. She looked horrible. Her hair was messy, and her eyes blood shot and puffy. Tristan saw this and wanted to run up to her. Comfort her. Just hold her in his arms and make her feel okay again. But he couldn't. Not after yesterday. He even felt himself walk her way. But at the last second, he turned away.  
  
Rory was aware of this. "Why don't you just kiss me?!?!?!!?!?!?" Rory yelled after him.  
  
"Huh?" He spun around and looked at her. Her cheeks had streaks from tears.  
  
"Why don't you just kiss me?" She asked again. Softer this time.  
  
"I thought you hated me, and wanted nothing to do with me...." He walked closer to her.  
  
"Tristan, I could never, ever hate you. Tristan I like you. I have for a while, and I've been killing myself inside, because I just didn't know how to tell you. And the whole thing yesterday, I just couldn't talk and be friendly with you and have you NOT know how I felt for you. And I'm sorry. I really am. There is absolutely NO reason why you should forgive me, I know, but Tristan. I just want you to know..... I have been wanting to kiss you for the long....." She was cut off. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Lightly and then with more force. People started to stop and stare, but neither cared. They were caught up in their own special moment. After they pulled away breathless.  
  
"I've missed that." Tristan managed to whisper.  
  
She nodded. "I know what you mean. I've missed the taste of your lips too." He hugged her close as the Chilton students started to file into their classes. They just stood and looked at each other before, hand in hand, walking into Mr. Medina's class.  
  
Neither of the two really paid attention to Max's lesson. They just starred and thought about each other. And occasionally, while Mr. Medina wasn't looking they'd look at each other and just take each other in. This was perfect. What Tristan always wanted and longed for. For Rory to look at him and have more than just hate in her eyes. More than just "lets be friends" attitude. The look of love in her eyes. And he didn't want it to ever go away.  
  
After class everyone had left and Rory and Tristan stayed and looked at each other. Stared actually. Mr. Medina saw this and came over between them. "Rory, Tristan. Are you planning on leaving anytime soon. I have a PPT in here in ten minutes." He laughed.  
  
"Huh...what? Oh, sorry. I guess we should go." They got up and walked out of the class room. Tristan took Rory's backpack and swung it over his shoulder with his own and they walked. It was break and they had a whole twenty minutes to relax, and just be together. They went out to the Chilton court-yard and sat down on a bench. The same bench they had sat on when Rory told him to hook up with Paris. What a mistake that was. For both of them. It just totally blew up in their faces. But that was in the past. They both wanted to focus on the present.  
  
"Rory...." Tristan began after sitting in silence. His arm was around her while they sat back and looked at the flowers and plants that were embedded in the court yard.  
  
"Yea." She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For teasing and tormenting you all this time. I didn't exactly welcome you when you started Chilton and I feel bad and it kills me inside that I have caused you any pain. And I'm just sorry."  
  
"Tristan It's okay. neither of us were exactly nice to one another. That's in our past. Lets just move on ." With that said, hey went to class......  
  
More to come:  
  
R/R please!!  
  
Coming Up in the next few chapters: Tristan meets Luke! Not pretty! Especially after Dean....... Dean and Tristan have a little confrontation ...... more with the song "drowning" and much more sap! 


	2. Together......and a surprise

Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of these Gilmore girls characters  
  
AN: I hope you like this story so far and well, here's part 2! enjoy!  
  
After school, Tristan was going to drive Rory home. But she persuaded him to stop at Luke's for some coffee.  
  
"Hey-loo Luke!" Rory entered the diner cheerfully.  
  
They sat down on the stools at the counter and Luke just stared at Tristan.  
  
"Who is he?" He asked her as if Tristan wasn't even sitting there.  
  
"Luke, this is Tristan DuGrey..."  
  
"I've heard about him. Is he giving you trouble, because I can take care of that. Remeber bag boy? I took care of him. And I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."  
  
"No, it's okay Luke. He's not giving me any trouble. Can we just have two coffees to go please?" Rory asked.  
  
He reluctantly poured the two coffees. And handed them to Tristan. "Thank you sir." This was the first time he had spoken since they entered the diner strangly marked 'Hardware'.  
  
"Uhuh." As soon as the two were out the door, Tristan looked at Rory weird.  
  
"Is he ALWAYS like that?"  
  
"Yea, pretty much. But he's nice. He's just a tiny bit over protective that's all." They sipped their hot coffees.  
  
"Oh, btw... why is the diner marked 'Hardware'? Is that to throw off strange tourists who might want a bite to eat and a cup of coffee?" Tristan chuckled.  
  
"It's pretty much a long story. But its just there." Rory engaged herself into drinking the coffee after she linked her arm with his. They decided to park Tristan's BMW and walk around the town a little bit. Rory secretly prayed that they wouldn't see Dean anywhere and they pretty much stayed clear of the grocery store he worked at. They went to go sit in the gazebo that was located in the middle of town.  
  
"Rory..." Tristan began looking her way. She looked at him attentively signaling that she was listening. "Thank you for giving me a chance." She got up and hugged him. "What was that for?"  
  
"For letting me give you a chance." She smiled broadly at him.  
  
(*Chilton*)  
  
Tristan and Rory have been going out a month now. And they both were in pure bliss. What could be better? Now, it was lunch time and Tristan was going to meet Rory at the court-yard. But as he turned the corner from his locker, someone called his name. He turned around to see Summer. Yes Summer calling him and running toward him. He hadn't talked to her since they broke up at Madeline's party. And now suddenly she was chasing and calling his name. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to see her. He wanted to go be with Rory.  
  
Tristan turned back the way he was headed and kept walking. Even though he had no feelings for Summer when they were going out. He was a little bit hurt when she and that damned Austin guy hooked up. He hated them both and loved Rory.  
  
"Trisquit wait!" Summer yelled after him. Trisquit was his play name that Summer used to call him when they were still going out, what seemed like years ago. Tristan stopped dead in his tracks and didn't turn to face her until she was right behind him.  
  
"NEVER call me that ever again! Ever! Do you understand me!? I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see you. Believe it or not, the day you broke up with me, I was hurt. Even though I had no feelings for you, WHATSOEVER! And I hated the way you talked shit about Rory when I told you we were going out. So get the hell out of my face." He turned around and stormed out to the courtyard leaving Summer crying in the middle of the hallway. 'where's her Austin now when she's crying like a pitiful fool!' Tristan thought to himself.  
  
He found Rory sitting the bench reading a book. The moment he saw her, all the anger that had just poured into him disappeared. It was as if there were no problems in his life. Like his parents didn't fight, like Summer never confronted him, like everything was just Tristan and Rory. Rory looked up and saw Tristan looking at her. She smiled at him and he stepped out of his trance of rory.  
  
MORE COMING SOON..... SHORT CHAPTER,, SORRY! MORE TO COME! 


End file.
